Psi Effect: Mind Walker Chronicle
by deacon94
Summary: An OC from the past jumps ahead to the time of Mass Effect and lands in the middle of the Council chamber during Shepard's initiation ceremony into the Spectres, one problem; he was transported by the Reapers to wipe out all organic life. What will happen? Scenes of violence/gore/torture and lemons Rated M for a reason
1. Intro

**A/N: Hey guys this is the last of the new projects that I will be working on until one of the current ones are done, this is completely different from any of my other fics and it should prove to be interesting to say the least.**

**If any of you are wondering where the character idea came from, it came from an old PS2 game called PSI: OPS MindGate Conspiracy, if you have never played it check it out, it was awesome.**

**Anyway updates will be quite irregular for a while, it all depends on my workload and my mood as well as my muse, I will try my best to update regularly.**

**Don't forget to R&R until next time Ja Ne.**

Service Record #0078900642

Name: Holmes, Mason

Rank: Captain

Age: 25

Citations: Medal of Valour, Purple Heart, Purple Heart with Cluster, Victoria Cross

Appearance: 6 foot 2, blue eyes, brown hair, has a noticeable scar across his left eyebrow from a knife wound during his tour of Iraq

Psyche Profile: Mason is an extremely honest person, his bluntness can come across as rude and has landed him in trouble with his superiors many times in the past, and he has a respect for command so long as the orders coincide with his morals and beliefs and won't endanger his men.

It has also been documented that he suffers from acute migraines from overuse of his mental abilities and also has been confirmed to be suffering from PTSD from his time in Iraq (Specifics have been classified with Omega level clearance)

Position: MindGate Instructor/ Wet worker

Status: MIA

Addendum: Holmes was sent to investigate the rising terrorist cell, The Movement, Holmes' last recorded communication was the base location and that he had successfully infiltrated the cell, after that operative failed to radio in at the next scheduled mark and is considered MIA most likely KIA

Service Record: Ex-SAS Officer, six successful tours including Iraq and the Falklands, trained officer and leadership and tactics, demolition expert, counter sniper specialist, close quarters combat, Certified CQC instructor

Confirmed Abilities: Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Aura Vision, Mind Control, Mind Drain, Mason has also show potential to develop further powers as his training progresses and he gets older.

_Subject Zero Activated: Awaiting activation protocol._

_01010101010000111010 _

_Protocol Activated, Mission Parameters received:_

_Seek and Destroy, Retrieval Mission, Confirmation required._

_Confirmation Received, Target: Project MindGate Headquarters._

_Terminating with extreme prejudice: FOR THE MOVEMENT!_

_MindGate Headquarters pacification at 15 %, minimal damage sustained, continuing with Search and Destroy Protocols._

_Pacification at 50%, all physic hostiles eliminated, estimated 500 soldiers, 250 support staff and 1000 non combatants remaining, interrogative, recommendation of capture for implementation in the MP Program? Recommendation denied, continuing with purge._

_Purge Complete all organic life forms in MindGate Headquarters terminated, artefacts secured for transport… Warning, Warning Unknown Artefact Activating, Unknown Energy being released in high quantities, Warning interference detected, foreign intrusion detected in main operating systems, firewalls, breached, main systems offline, data corruption, shutdown, shutdown._

_**WE ARE YOUR SLAVATION THROUGH DESTRUCTION, OBEY US! **_

_Core programming rewrite, successful, new mission parameters received, kill all organics on site, activate artefact and activate Citadel Core Programming routine Omega 9. Artefact Activated, transportation imminent… Transporting._

_Service Record #600/795/2_

_Name: Amanda Shepard_

_Rank: Commander, N7 Operative_

_Specialisation: Sentinel_

_Appearance: Red hair, green eyes, scar on left cheek, 5 foot 10 _

_DOB: 11/04/2154_

_POB: Earth, Chicago_

_Notable achievements: Commander Shepard is the last survivor of the Panther platoon, Commander Shepard testified that her platoon was set upon by a nest of Thresher Maws on second day of their recognisance mission on the planet Akuze, Commander Shepard is the Sole Survivor of that encounter, the rest of her platoon was wiped out. Addendum: Commander Shepard was submitted to physiological evaluation and was found to be suffering from PTSD and Survivors Guilt, physiatrist notes have been forwarded to the ships physician Dr Karen Chakwas in case of relapse and flashbacks effecting combat performance. _

"_Captain!"_

"_What is it Joker?"_

"_Transmission from Eden Prime sir, your gona want to take a look at this!"_

"_Bring it on screen!"_

"_Mother of God." _

"_Shepard, have Alenko and Jenkins suit up and meet us in the cargo hold, on the double Solider!"_

"_Yes Sir!"_

"_Approaching Drop Point 1"_

"_You will be in charge of the mission Shepard, get to the beacon and secure the extraction zone"_

"_What about survivors Captain?"_

"_Helping Survivors is a Secondary Objective the beacon is your top Priority."_

"_You can count on us Sir."_

"_JENKINS!"_

"_Ripped right through his shields, never had a chance."_

"_We'll give him a proper service once the mission is complete; I need you to stay focused Kaiden, understood"_

"_Understood, Commander."_

"_Thanks for the assist, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212, you one in charge Commander?"_

"_Shepard its Nihlus." _

"_This is amazing actual working Prothean technology, unbelievable."_

"_It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up, something must have activated it." _

"_Shepard!"_

"_No leave her, its too dangerous!"_

"_Udina."_

"_This council finds no evidence that Saren had any involvement in the Geth attack of Eden Prime, the motion to remove his Spectre status has been revoked."_

"_Garrus Vakarian."_

"_What were you thinking you could have hit the hostage!"_

"_I wasn't thinking I just reacted, Doctor Michel are you hurt?"_

_Urdnot Wrex_

"_Tali Zorah nar Rayya" _

"_You saw me in the alley Commander, you've seen what I can do."_

"_Welcome aboard Miss nar Rayya." _

"_Eden Prime was a major victory, the beacon has brought us one step close to the Conduit… And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."_

"_This evidence is irrefutable, Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to capture him."_

"_We will have ships station at every Relay in the Traverse, there is no where he can hide."_

"_That's not good enough." _

"_There is a way to capture Saren without the use of fleets or armies."_

"_No it is too soon, Humanity isn't ready for the…"_

"_Stop holding us back, Godammit, I am ready for this, let me go after Saren."_

_Commander Shepard step forward."_

"_Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle—those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."_

"_Commander Shepard you have been chosen to become the first Human Spectre, Congratulations."_

"_Thank you honoured Councillors."_

"_Your first mission to track down the rouge Spectre Saren Arturis, he is somewhere in the Attican Traverse, track him down and….._

_**BOOM!**_

_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPH!**_

Behind Shepard a swirling vortex of dark navy blue energy, hovers in the air, long archs of what looks like lightening shoots off from the vortex, for a few seconds nothing happens, then a shadow appears from the centre and gets larger and larger, soon the dark shape takes up the entire vortex and a figure jumps out of it.

A figure wearing dark blue armour shaped in an almost crab design, with spiked shoulder pads and its head was sunk into the neck armour, its visor was filled with red lights. (Description sucks, if you want a better one, look up "psi ops tier three enemy", it's the one that looks like a crab shell with the red glowing eye.)

"_Organic targets acquired, proceeding with core program #6666666666 purge engaging."_

For the first time in a long time Shepard's spine tingles with a feeling of dread, as the armoured figure raises an antique rifle at her.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Whoa second chapter up and on another note I'm finally off for Halloween so I can actually take some time and relax and I can write more so expect a few more updates on all my fics.**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I did try to make it as awesome as possible but hopefully as the fic goes along I'll get use to writing more of the action scenes and be able to make better ones.**

**Well hope you guys like the chapter and on another note, I have not yet decided the pairings yet so if you want to make a recommendation go right ahead and I'll consider it, anyway let me know what you guys think so far and I'll catch you next time Ja Ne **

Chapter 1

An Attack and an Unlikely Ally

Shepard's eyes widen looking down the barrel of the antique assault rifle, part of her mind was still trying to figure out just how the hell this armoured person got onto the Presidium, the other was already acting on instinct.

"TAKE COVER!" Diving out of the way and hitting the ground rolling Shepard avoids the bullets that slam into the guard rail where she just was, reaching behind her back, she unfolds her own Lancer Assault Rifle and fires back at the armoured enemy, the bullets slam into the armour and ping right off of it, the figure shake itself as if shaking off a blow before bringing its rifle again and aiming right at her.

It fires only a single burst, the bullets slam into Shepard and her shields ripple into life, protecting her as the bullets bounce off of them, the figure stares at her oddly and readies for another burst before its body ripples blue around it, looking to her right she sees her squad mate Kaiden Alenko glowing blue and his hand up in the air, trying to life the enemy with a biotic lift.

Smirking Shepard readies to fire her rifle but horror overcomes her, the figure is still boots on the ground and slams its foot into the ground, sending a shockwave out from impact and the blue aura around it dissipates and Kaidens head snaps back as if struck, blood leaking down from his nose, his eyes roll back into his head and he falls backward.

Shepard's heartbeat increases at that sight, her blood starts to pump and she could feel the rage filling her body as she reacts on instinct, pulling on the power within her she powers out one of the strongest biotic throws that she can, the swirling ball of glowing blue energy slams into the figure and knocks it backward across the room and into the far wall.

Shepard gets up and runs to Kaiden and starts to scan his body for any injuries, breathing a sigh of relief that he was only knocked out she turns and wonders just where the C-Sec was, the answer was up on the podium, all the officers in the room had gathered around the Councillors and were in the process of evacuating them from the Tower, she grits her teeth and looks back at the where the enemy was fused wit the wall.

She grins but that quickly fades as it shifts its arms and slams out of the wall and picks up its fallen rifle, _"Psi Operative detected priority 1 engagement, exterminate with extreme force." _The voice that comes out of the enemies mouth is robotic and monotone, Shepard's eyes widen in realisation, "GETH, It's a geth infiltrator Tali, shut it down!" With that Shepard dashes forward and fires off a barrage of bullets at the enemy that like before ping off of its armor, Tali following Shepard's order brings up her Omni-tool and starts shifting through to find the right program.

Shepard engages the enemy from cover, firing burst after burst to no effect, she resorts to her biotic, hitting it over and over again with throws and lifts but it just shakes off each impact getting closer and closer to her and its fire getting more and more accurate. Shepard ducks as a bullet screams past her head and buries into the pillar behind her, "Fuck this!" folding her rifle, she brings her shotgun from behind her, steps out of cover while the enemy is reloading and lets rip with a shotgun blast.

The blast connects dead centre on the target and pushes it backward, stumbling and losing its footing, Shepard smirks and unloads on it, firing blast after blast at it, making it reel backwards with each hit, inspiration hits her and she charges a Carnage shot and fires.

The shot impacts hard against its armour and sends it sprawling to the ground, Shepard takes advantage and uses a biotic lift to make it an easy target hoisting it into the air, "TALI NOW!" Not wasting a second Tali activates her Overload program and sends it toward the enemy, it connects.

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHRAGGGGGHHHH!"**

A scream tears through the silence as the enemy is hit by the Overload, the simple electric shock seems to have become infinitely more powerful than before as the armor it is wearing seems to be conducting it over and over as it ripples through the enemy who is struggling and jerking and screaming in pain, after several minutes it goes limp and Shepard drops it on the ground a look of confusion on her face.

She cautiously approaches the fallen foe and looks around, the swirling vortex is still just hovering there, she looks over at the helmet on the thing and sees that the reds eyes have lost their glow and look dead, Shepard decides to be better safe than sorry and raises her pistol to level with the top of the helmet intent on putting a bullet in the head just to make sure that it was dead.

Just then however something happened that drew her attention, the vortex started to make the same high pitched screaming sound that it had when the first armoured enemy had come through, snapping her attention and aiming at the portal, she raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Standing there was a man with long black hair, dark black sunglasses that made it impossible to see his eyes at all and was wearing an ornate red Chinese overcoat with black pants and gloves with a rather expensive cane in his hands and he was smirking.

He was also flanked by two guards who were wearing light armour and had the same glowing red eyes except their masks looked more like gas masks and in their arms were antiquated sub machine guns. The man in the suit starts to clap his hands.

"Well done, you managed to take down my little pet, he was such a bad boy he managed to escape. Now I must ask you to give him back to me, young lady if you would be so kind." The way he was talking was sending shivers up Shepard's back and her grip tightens on the grip of her gun as soon as he started to make the reference to the dead enemy behind her being some kind of pet to him, Shepard grits her teeth her answer already obvious by her facial expression, "Fuck you."

Before she can even get a full sentence out the man holds up a gloved hand and smirks, "I don't think you know what or who your dealing with here little girl, I would highly recommend handing over that subject or I'll just have to take him by force if necessary." Shepard aims right at his head, judging from his clothing it was obvious that he had no barriers or shields so one bullet and he would be finished, confidently Shepard stands in the way between him and the body.

The smirk doesn't fade from the mans face, "Clearly you have no idea what you are dealing with here but no matter, I guess it is up to me to teach you a lesson, little girl!" The mans hands snap up to his glasses and removes them to reveal that he has no eyes at all, just empty sockets, his smile widens as he hears Shepard's gasp of horror and holds up a hand toward her, before Shepard can think to move, she is forcibly shoved out of the way… from behind.

Shepard hits the deck and looks up to see the same thing that she had thought dead caught in some kind of red beam coming from the other mans hand, if it were possible the mans smile widens to Cheshire cat level and he speaks in a self satisfied tone, "Ever the hero aren't you Subject Zero well no matter, your mine now, I command you kill this woman and come back through the portal!"

The previously thought dead enemy hand glides down to its hip where a side arm dangles in its holster, its hand shaking, takes the gun and like a puppet being commanded by a bad puppeteer turns shaking as it was resisting some kind of force and points the gun at Shepard's head, Shepard looks down the barrel of a gun for seemly the last time before her instincts kick in and she rolls out of the way of the shot.

Snapping up into a knee she levels her sights on the two guards and buries a pistol shoot in each of their heads in the span of a few seconds, the man looks down at the two dead guards and rages, "KILL HER!" The red beam coming from his hand expands and brightens and the figure on the other end struggles to point the gun at Shepard, she looks back confused and a small whisper crosses the distance.

"Go… to… hell!" In what seems like a great effort the figure snaps the gun sights onto the man and fires at him, the bullet tears right through his chest and he looks down in shock at the figure in armour as if it was impossible.

Shepard looks on in shock as the figure starts to glow blue and raises a hand at the man, who slowly raises in the air against his will, the figure brings both hands together and makes a motion like it was grabbing something in the air, The man screams as his arms stretch out to the sides against his will, Shepard feels a cold chill of foreboding creep up her spine as she watches transfixed.

"GO TO HELL YOU SONOFABITCH!" With that last shout the armoured being snaps his hands and pulls them apart seemingly with a great effort, while it didn't look impressive what happened to the man in his grasp was, for a second nothing happened except his face was contorted with strain, then he started to yell out in pain and it increased every second the figures hands got further apart, the sounds of snapping bones fills the air, until with that final yell the figure snaps his hands apart.

**AHHHHHHHAAAA! SPLETCH!**

Shepard cant believe her eyes, two half's of the man are floating in the air, he was just torn in half while in mid air and both parts are just floating there, blood and guts leaking out onto the clear floor below, bile rises in her throat at the sight but she forces it back down and focuses her attention on the thing that had caused this, currently it was just staring at the float carcass and just drops its arms to its side, as soon as it did that both parts of the man drop to the floor with a splat.

The figure drops to a knee and holds its hand above its hip, twisting its head to look at Shepard it speaks, "If it ain't too much trouble can you help me get this damn armour off?" Amanda Shepard blinks owlishly but holsters her side arm and looks around the helmet for a clasp, finding it near the side of the neck she unclasps it and does the same on the other side before lifting the helmet off.

The former foe and armoured being wasn't alien at all, he was human and he was handsome, sandy brown hair that hung low around his fringe and his ears, a pale face with a few scars around his cheeks and one across his left eyebrow, his eyes were azure blue but seemed to be dull. Shepard fights down a blush but looks at him confused, the man speaks to her.

"There'll be time for gawking later lady right now I'm bleeding out in this armour and I need to get it off!" That grabs her attention, she carefully starts to undo all the clasps holding the armour together from the top up, the man speaks again, "I'm sorry for attacking you before, I could see what I has doing but I couldn't stop myself." Shepard nods her head as the final clasp on the chest armour is released and it falls to the floor.

The man was right, multiple bullet wounds litter his chest and all of them are bleeding, red blood just leaking out of the holes and onto the floor, Shepard acts fast and applies a healthy dose of medi-gel to each of the wounds, the liquid seals the holes and begins to work its scientific magic on the wounds, "So what where you doing to end up coming through that vortex?"

The man looks down his face contorted in pain, his eyes just reflect all the pain and Shepard regrets asking the question, she claps him on the arm, "Never mind right now we have to get you looked at and for that matter to get you out of here before C-Sec finally gets its act together." The man looks confused but nods his head, taking her outstretched hand he struggles to get up, in an obvious amount of pain even with the medi-gel.

Shepard gathers her team, "Tali can you help him, I'll carry Alenko and we'll take Rapid Transit to Doctor Michel's clinic and get them both looked at." The ride to the clinic was a quiet one until the unnamed man spoke to Tali, "You're the one that hit me with that electric attack aren't you?" Tali shifted uncomfortably in her seat and nods The mans smiles kindly, "Thank you Miss you saved my life by doing that, I am in your debt." Tali stutters, "My name is Tali, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, what's yours?"

The man smiles but frowns, he could understand any of that it just sounded like chirps to him but judging by the way the conversation was going he decided to take a guess at what she was saying, "My name is Mason Holmes, pleasure to meet you." With that his eyes closed and he drifted into unconsciousness. Shepard smiles a little at the idle conversation, before she can say anything the taxi arrives at the destination and both woman grab their respective charges and drag them into the clinic, the red headed French doctor was standing their checking the First Aid station, turns and sees Commander Shepard with the Quarian girl that she had patched up before dragging one of Shepard's crew in and an unknown man wearing ancient clothes, "Oh my god, put them on the tables and I'll get to work right away."

Shepard and Tali set both men down gently on the tables and stepped out of the room to let the Doctor work.

About half an hour later Doctor Michel came back and snapped off her white gloves and threw them in a nearby bin, "Well Mr Alenko is only unconscious he overused his biotics so he'll have a migraine when he wakes up, that other man however is on of the strangest patients I have ever encountered, his body is littered with old wounds that with current medical technology should have never scared and when I did an in-depth scan on him, it came back that he has had none of the usual gene therapy and implants nor any of the standard immunisations that given to every child as soon as they are born."

Doctor Michel looked a little nervous before continuing, "That's not all, the scan showed that he is using a lot more of his brain power than a normal human is capable of even when unconscious he is using more than 50% of his brain power, it shouldn't even be possible, what is more troubling however is that the scan picked up something else, a chip."

Shepard interrupts her, "What kind of chip?" Doctor Michel smiles sadly, "I have no idea, all I know is that it is implanted in his brain, specifically the part that controls behaviour and movement, judging from where it is placed I would hazard a guess that it is a control chip of some sort, it is disabled right now however it seems that a large electric shock has fried it, it needs to be removed right away but I don't have the skills to do so."

Shepard's fist clenches at that particular information, the pieces were starting to come together, a man call Mason a pet, a control chip in the brain, _"I could see what I was doing but I could stop, I'm sorry."_ Mason Holmes was being controlled by somebody, most likely the man that he had torn apart back in the Council Tower, but where does the swirling vortex and the armoured goons come in and his power no biotic could do something like that without blowing an amp.

Shepard makes a decision, "Dr Chakwas on the Normandy can remove the chip and she can give him the treatment and the immunisations that he needs, how much do I owe you for the treatment Doctor Michel?" The French doctor laughs, "After you saved my life and my clinic Commander this one is on the house and don't forget Commander you have a discount at this clinic so if you need any supplies just ask."

Shepard smiles at her, "Thank you Doctor Michel, can you wake these two up?" Doctor Michel nods and injects the two men with something, soon enough both of them start to wake up, Kaiden Alenko raises his hand to his head, "Oh my head, I'm gona have one killer migraine later I can just feel it." Mason on the other hand looks around and shakes his head, "Where am I?"

Shepard clears her throat loudly to get their attention, "You two are in Doctor Michel's clinic, had to get you checked out, Kaiden you are going to have a migraine after overusing your biotics and Mason you have an appointment with my ships doctor once we get you outfitted." Mason blinks a few times, "Ehh care to explain what's going on?"

Shepard smiles, "You just got recruited, you have several things wrong with you that my ships doctor can take care of most of all taking out that control chip in your brain, and I could use a man of your skills, you took on me and my team with antiquated armour and weapons and still had the balls to ignore your injuries to kill the man that was controlling you, that takes guts and your exactly the kind of man that I need on my crew, the alternative would be to hand you over to C-Sec and all that would waiting for you there is a nice 6 by 6 jail cell."

Mason deadpans at her, "Really your giving me the choice between joining your crew and a jail cell, that's cold, for starters I don't even know you." Shepard smiles, "I'm Commander Shepard with the Alliance Navy and also the first Human Spectre." Mason blinks a few times, "Ok judging by the tech and the few creatures that I have seen before the fire fight started, I'm gona take a guess and say that I ain't in Kansas anymore."

Alenko snorts and Shepard raises an eyebrow, seeing his commander's confusion Kaiden decides to enlighten her, "It's a reference from an old human vid Shepard, "Wizard of Oz." Shepard takes a few calming breaths, "Answer me clearly what year do you think it is?" '_Time to see if my hunch is right.'_ Mason frowns before answering, "2001 why?" Shepard, Alenko and Tali all let out a gasp of shock, Shepard shakes her head, "I'm sorry to tell you this but whatever that vortex was it transported you here, this is the Citadel and the year is 2183."

Mason is floored by that information his face goes even paler if that were possible and his eyes go wide and his jaw hangs low, "How is that possible?" Shepard frowns, "I don't know, what where you doing before that vortex opened." Mason looks down at the floor, "I was ordered to infiltrate a rising terrorist cell calling themselves The Movement, they were led by some of my former comrades and my former boss "The General". Mason looks down at the floor, "I managed to find their base but I got caught and knocked out, they tried to interrogate me but I wouldn't break, then they tried to get Jon Lenovo the man that I killed back there to use his abilities to control me."

Shepard interrupts, "What kind of ability are we talking about here, it didn't look like biotics and even if it was, humans aren't natural biotics it takes exposure to eezo for that to happen." Mason frowns, "First I have no idea what you mean by biotics or eezo, never heard of it, I am talking about Psi abilities, Jon's was Mind Control, he could literally take over your mind and make you into a walking puppet with him being the puppeteer."

Shepard's eyes widen and Mason carries on, "I resisted everything they tried to do but one day they knocked me out and then the next thing I knew I was looking through my own eyes as my body was doing things against my will, I was trapped in my own mind." Mason looks down, "It isn't just a control chip in my brain they inserted an A.I into my brain to control me and to make sure that I was kept under their control, I was their puppet and their new favourite weapon, they couldn't force me to use my abilities but they didn't need to, they just slapped on the heaviest armour they had on me, that coupled with my resistance to psi abilities was all they needed to carry out their plans."

A few tears roll down his face, "They ordered me to attack Project MindGate HQ, my home, I was forced to watch as my body killed my old friends and comrades, not even the scientists or civilians were spared, all they cared about was wiping out MindGate and obtaining the artefacts that they had in storage, once the slaughter was over one of the artefacts activated, it sent some kind of energy into me and it overloaded and reprogrammed the A.I in my brain then that vortex opened and you know the rest."

Shepard is still and doesn't talk for a few moments before clapping Mason on the shoulder, "I'll talk to Captain Anderson and see about getting you on my team, maybe he can find something out by looking in the Alliance records about what happened to The Movement and if need be I'll use my Spectre status to recruit you to my crew."

Mason looks up in shock, "Why would you do all that for me?" Shepard grins, "If you can go through all that and still fight as hard as you did then you are exactly the type of person I want on my crew and your abilities will come in handy if that demonstration in the Tower was anything to go by, I need a strong team if I am to go after Saren and his Geth and from what I saw you defiantly qualify, Besides it would be a waste of your abilities to be locked up in a cell or in a lab somewhere, I can protect you from both if you join my crew."

Mason looks up and smiles, "As I said before Commander I don't really have a choice here, I'll join you but I'll need to get acquainted with the tech here if I am going to be of any use to you." Shepard's grin widens, "Chief Williams will outfit you with weapons and armour as well as teach you to use them and I'm sure that Tali here or Garrus will teach you all you need to know about the tech, you wait here and take this Omni-Tool, it comes with a translator built into it, its not the best but it will have to do until we can fit you with a permanent one, Tali here will stay with you and will teach you how to use it, if you don't mind Tali."

Tali shakes her head, "No not at all Commander I don't mind." Shepard smiles, "Its Shepard when we're on duty, just call me Amanda when we're off duty ok Tali?" Tali nods her voice stuttering a little, "O-Okay S-Shepard." Shepard laughs and turns to Mason and Alenko, "I'm going to go talk to Udina and Captain Anderson and see about getting you added to my crew Mason, stay here, rest and learn while I handle it, I'll message Kaiden when I'm done."

Mason looks at the orange glowing interface now on his left arm with interest sparkling in his eyes and looks up at Tali, "Well then I guess we better get started."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoo hoo next update, sorry for the delay but I've been busy anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and enjoy what I have done with the characters.**

**A few things before I let you guys get to the chapter though, firstly thanks to MuffinCookie for pointing out to me that the name of this fic was the same as another on the site, as you can see I have corrected this so thanks for that.**

**Secondly I have not considered any pairings just yet but if you want to leave suggestions then please do so it will make my job so much easier.**

**Thirdly my OC is not a godly powerful almighty being so if you are concerned about that don't be he is human after all a bullet to the head would kill him just as much as any other human.**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts or any suggestions that you may have, I love reviews and I always get back to suggestions or questions you guys might have, and with that Ja Ne **

Chapter 2

The past and the future

Mason looks in interest a the medi-gel that was applied to his wound, a thick silver like fluid it had harden on contact with his skin and he couldn't feel any pain, actually he couldn't feel anything from the wounded area so he assumed that the gel had a numbing agent in it as well as whatever the hell else was in it.

The woman in the suit was still looking at him strangely; it is kinda difficult to tell as the helmet and the suit don't make it easy to guess what the person inside is thinking or feeling. Mason stares into those glowing white eyes behind the tinted visor and wonders about the person behind those beautiful glowing eyes, his stare unfortunately is noticed by Tali who sees a human who had up until an hour ago been shooting at her and screaming out in pain from her Overload program hitting him full force.

Obvious reaction to said human staring at her is to look down and stutter out an apology, "I,I,I'M SORRY!" Mason recoils in shock at the shout and his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline and he tilts his head to the side confused, "What are you saying sorry for?" Tali straightens up and fidgets with her fingers in a nervous gesture, "I um I am sorry for hurting you before, I mean I ah I was the one that nearly killed you with my Overload program and." Mason's eyes widen in realisation and he holds up a hand to stop her rambling, "Sorry but like I said before you saved my life before by doing that, didn't you hear the doc before? The control chip in my brain was shorted out by a burst of electricity, whatever you did to me snapped me out of that assholes control and gave me my life back."

Tali was stunned she half expected him to yell at her but then again humans where really confusing beings after all you could never tell what any of them would do, she smiled behind the helmet however on hearing the explanation and the gratitude in his voice, an awkward silence filled the room for a few seconds before she started the wring her hands together as was her nervous habit.

Tali kept darting her gaze back forth from around the room and back to Mason the awkward silence was really well awkward and she didn't really know what to do in this kind of situation, her gaze suddenly snapped downward as a flash of orange light illuminated the room, looking down Mason was looking at the Omni-Tool with a look of wonderment and confusion, Tali immediately jumped onto the conversation topic that had presented itself.

"That's an Omni-Tool, it comes with a built in translator which explains how you can understand me right now although it is a very basic one and very glitchy, it think the Commander said that once your on the ship that their doctor will fit you with a permanent one, anyway it also allows you to access the Extranet and I think it comes with a basic Codex with the basic species and culture backgrounds already on it." Mason looks up at the young Quarian with sparkles in his eyes, "So its basically an advance wrist mounted computer, hot damn can you show me how to work it?"

Tali smiles, she knows what those sparkles means, she gets them herself apparently once she sees a new piece of tech, the sign of an interested engineer with a new interesting toy to play with and figure out, "Sure first you…"

With Commander Shepard

"So did you find anything on him Captain?" Captain David Anderson looks at his protégé and sighs, "Not much, I pulled his old records but even with my clearance level his file has more black tape over it than some spec ops spooks that I know, the most that I could get was his service record, commendations, name and date of birth everything else was all blacked out." Amanda Shepard whistled quietly looking at all the medals that Mason had been awarded but that look of wonderment turned to a look of anger and confusion.

Tapping Anderson on the shoulder she points to a specific entry in the file, "From the looks of all of his commendations and medals as well as his service record he sounds like a bona fide hero so why then was he dishonourably discharged?" Anderson frowns at the record and types a few commands on the console but a message pops up, "Classified Information, Omega level clearance required."

Anderson and Shepard recoil in shock, "Omega level clearance, so only Udina or the Prime Minister can access that record, what the hell could he have to done?" Anderson shakes his head, "I don't know but I'll ask around and see if I can get some more information on him, Shepard are you sure that he is who he says his is?" Amanda narrows her eyes at Anderson, "Positive sir, I can spot a liar a mile away and that man wasn't lying at all, trust me on this and after seeing what he is capable of there is no way I am going to pass up an opportunity to acquire such a powerful asset to the mission."

Anderson quirks an eyebrow at her, "Well it is not my place to question you on this, just be careful Amanda, anyway I'll slot him in onto your crew as a "Specialist Advisor" but just in case don't bring him to the Presidium, if the Council finds out that you recruited the one that broke into the tower and made it into a shooting gallery well the repercussions could be disastrous." Shepard giggles a little.

"You do realise that you sounded exactly like Udina there right Captain." Anderson does not look amused, in fact he looks downright horrified at the prospect, that just prompts Amanda to crack up laughing at her Captains expression. "That isn't funny Shepard." Amanda waves her hand in front of her face, "I'm sorry but your expression there was priceless."

Anderson grumbles something under his breath but quickly straightens up, "Anyway just be careful around this new recruit Shepard you don't know anything about him and his story is full of holes so please be careful." Shepard looks grim, "I need all the help I can get going against Saren and his army of geth and Mason is exactly the kind of help that I need but I understand sir, I will be cautious." Anderson nods at her in understanding.

Shepard brings up her Omni-tool and contacts Ashley Williams, "Chief Williams, Mason has officially been assigned to the Normandy as a "Specialist Advisor" get him outfitted by the time that I get back, I have a few things to take care of on the Citadel." The only response was "Affirmative Commander." Shepard grumbles at the Chiefs attitude but drops it and opens another line of communication this time to Tali, "Tali can you escort Mason to the Normandy it is docked in Bay 6B above C-Sec HQ?" The response was, "No problem Commander." Shepard shakes her head and walks out of the office to do some of her errands, (cough..cough side missions).

The Normandy

"Holy shit that is beautiful." Mason was currently looking at the Normandy SR-1 with a look of amazement that was shared by Tali, if you looked closely you could she the sparkles in both of their eyes as they ran their eyes over the ship, Kaiden Alenko shakes his head, "Alright you two, you can gawk at the ship some other time, for now how about we actually get on it and get Mason outfitted and give you two the grand tour." Both Mason and Tali snap out of their new tech induced stupor and follow Kaiden onto the Normandy and stand through the annoying decontamination procedure before they were allowed onto the ship, (Seriously I didn't mind the elevators but that annoyed the hell out me) and they got the grand tour of the ship.

Level 1 held the CIC and the Cockpit, they were introduced to Joker who had one hell of a sarcastic sense of humour and XO Pressly a kind old man and likeable but he was a little bit rude to Tali and Mason didn't like the look in the old mans eyes when he was looking at her, it wasn't malicious but there was a little bit of hate in them for some reason. Mason connected the dots easily and shakes his head, '_Even after so much time has passed me by racism still exists.'_

Kaiden then took them one Level down to the living quarters, the entire floor was dedicated to giving the crew their own rooms with bunk beds for everyone, Mason nods his head at them, "I'm used to those, it was pretty standard even back in my time." Finally they went to the third and final level of the Normandy the Cargo Bay, where the rest of Shepard's crew was and the specialists that she had brought with her.

Masons eyes widened in shock, the pictures on the Codex did not do the species justice at all, the Turian Garrus Vakarian seemed to be an alright guy but he held a lot of anger, from his tone of voice and the way he moved Mason could tell that the guy had some major issues, what they were however wasn't his business. Udrnot Wrex was in a word, impressive he was huge and built like a tank, just imagining what it would be like to be on the opposite end of that walking tank made Mason shiver.

Kaiden brought them to the back of the Cargo Bay to the Drive Core, as soon as Tali saw it she practically squealed with happiness and ran over to the head engineer and started to bombard the poor man with questions, Mason on the over hand was simply impressed, Kaiden clapped him on the shoulder and motions for him to follow him back to the Cargo Bay.

He brings him over to a women in pink armour working on some weapons on a bench, "Mason Holmes, meet Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, she will get you outfitted with weapons and armour, Chief I leave him in your hands."

Ashley salutes Kaiden and he walks off, she turns to Mason and gives him a critical once over, looking him up and down, Mason looks straight into her eyes and waits for her judgement, finally Ashley unfolds her arms and smiles, "You'll do, now then armour is separated into three fields Light Armour which has as the name implies is light enough to not affect your weight that much allowing you to move faster, they usually have strongest of shields to protect the user, next you have Medium Armour, this armour is a lot heavier than the last and affords the user some protection after the shields fall, finally there is Heavy Armour they have the weakest shields and the strongest armour but they are also the heaviest, which do you want?"

Mason stokes his chin and thinks about his fighting style and how to incorporate it with this times technology, finally he makes his decision, "I'll take a set of Medium Armour Chief." Ashley nods and heads to the lockers and starts to sort through various sets of armour before bringing out a set that she seemed to think was right.

"This is a set of Mercenary V armour its has decent shields and will give you a decent chance of surviving a few hits before the shields are brought back up, now then on to weapons, you are required to bring a full compliment of weapons with you in the field so I'll give a decent load out for now, Shepard keeps us well equipped so you wont have to worry about buying any of your own equipment.

Ashley loads out Mason with a Crossfire V assault rifle, a Judgment IV pistol, a Katana V shotgun and finally a Lightening Strike VI sniper rifle, they all fold up automatically at the press of a button and clip onto the armour using magnetic claps that hold them in place, Mason looks at all the weapons and shrugs his shoulders, feeling the weight of the armour it wasn't too much heavier than the armour he had been wearing before so it would hamper his movements too much, he smiles at Ashley, "Thanks Chief." Ashley snorts, "Just try not to shoot yourself in the foot or something."

Mason walks away with a frown on his face and walks toward an open bench sits down and starts to browse through the Codex looking up information on all species and the current tactics of warfare in this time.

Two hours later

Shepard was not happy in the least in fact she was down right pissed that Udina had the balls to pull Captain Anderson off the mission much less taking the Normandy away from him, it was a slap in the face of her mentor and what was worse was that there was nothing he or she could do about it, she marches to the cockpit and speaks to Joker.

"I heard what happened to Captain Anderson, survives a hundred battles, then gets taken down by backroom politics. Just watch your back Commander, this mission goes bad and you'll be next on their chopping block." Shepard looks at Joker and frowns, "Saren is out there somewhere and we are going to find him."

Joker looks up at her, "Everyone on this ship is behind you Commander one hundred percent, intercom is open if you have anything you want to say to the crew, now's the time." Shepard nods her head and takes a deep breath thinking of what she was going to say."

"_This is Commander Shepard speaking. We have our orders: find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I wont lie to you, crew. This mission isn't going to be easy."_

"_For too long our species has stood apart from the others. Now it is time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy! Time to show them what humans are made of!"_

"_Our enemy knows we are coming, when we go into the Traverse Saren's followers will be waiting for us, but we will be ready of them too. Humanity needs to do this, not just for own sakes but for the sake of every other species in Citadel Space, Saren must be stopped and I promise you all… We will stop him!_

With that Joker shut off the intercom and spoke to Shepard his voice betraying his awe, "Well said Commander, the Captain would be proud." Shepard glances down at him, "The Captain gave up everything to give us this chance." Shepard walks away, "We can't fail." Joker returns to his console and begins the procedure to undock the Normandy and to get the mission started.

Cargo Bay

Mason shrugs his shoulders, "As far as speeches go that was one of the betters ones that I have heard in my life, not the best but nobody's perfect." A voice sounded off behind him, "Thanks if I didn't know any better I would say that you knew I was behind you and that comment was directed right at me." Mason smirks, "How do you know it wasn't Commander." He turns around and Shepard sees that his eyes are glowing slightly.

Mason points at his eyes, "Aura Vision, lets me see things that are outside the normal spectrum of vision for humans, your aura is bright enough that it acts like a beacon on a dark night." Saying that Mason powers down his eyes returning them to the normal not glowing sky blue eyes, Shepard frowns at him and Mason smiles at her before leaning back on his bench and folding his arms, "So did you come down for a reason or was it to just frown at me?" Shepard grumbles before smiling slightly at him.

"Ok asshole, I read your file and I am curious about some things." Mason visibly cringes at the mention of his file and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, "You read my file huh, I'll answer your questions Commander just as long as you know that there are some I can't answer both for person and professional reasons."

Shepard nods in understanding, "Alright care to tell me why most of your file was blacked out?" Mason grins, "That's an easy one, I was recruited by the American Special Forces for black ops, apparently I had the attitude and skills that they wanted, once I was recruited they censored most of my file and classified it." Shepards eyebrows went skyward at that, "Spec Ops huh that's impressive, ok next question you were practically a living hero with all you medals why then were you dishonourably discharged?"

Masons normally bright blue eyes dull at that question and a look of sorrow passes over his face, "That is extremely personal Shepard; lets just say that I let my emotions get the better of me and leave it at that." Shepard cocks an eyebrow at him but decides to drop the subject, she has seen that look before, she sees it every day in the mirror.

Shepard coughs into her hand, "Well anyway you have already demonstrated your biotics and that Aura Vision thing, what else can you do?" Mason smirks, "Firstly it wasn't biotics it was telekinesis the power to move objects with my mind." Shepards eyes widen, "What's your limit, I mean how much can you lift?" Mason smirks and looks behind her and yells, "Hey Garrus can you step a few paces away from the Mako for a bit, yeah that's good." With that Mason's eyes glow blue with power, it travels down to his arm and he points it at the Mako, turning his hand over he grunts with obvious effort and slowly the blue aura covers the Mako and it starts to lift off of the ground to the amazement of everyone in the Cargo Bay. Mason grunts with effort and the Mako just hovers a few inches in the air and then drops to the ground with a thud, Shepard turns back to face Mason who was moping up a nosebleed.

He shrugs, "At peak condition I could throw that tank all over the place like a rag doll, it is like a muscle the more you use it the stronger it becomes I'm just a little out of practice." Shepard nods wordlessly and Mason finishes moping up his nosebleed, "I also have Pyrokinesis the ability to create and manipulate flames, Mind Drain the ability to siphon off memories and energy directly from the brain of an enemy, Mind Control, mine it is a little bit different that Jon's I take over direct control over an enemy in an out of body experience I am vulnerable while I am controlling someone."

Mason pauses for breath, "I'm also slightly empathic I can sometimes pick up on surface thoughts or emotions when I am near people, that what you wanted to know Shepard?" Shepard takes a few minute to regain the ability to speak and clears her throat, "Um ok one last question what are going to be doing on the Normandy, everyone else is pitching in, well except for Wrex." Mason smiles, "I thing that I didn't tell you is that because I am using 100% of my brain I can absorb more information and at a much higher rate than other humans, I have already read and memorised half of the Codex and I was reading up on tactics and warfare in this time and I hit upon an idea."

Mason motions her to look on his bench with had papers throw about all over it most of them were just ideas written down but one in the middle caught her attention, a blueprint and a design, Mason runs the back of his neck, "I kinda got the idea from looking at Tali's drone, I figured that I would make a scout drone that can either fly or run along the ground with a VI or a simple AI and link it to our armour, it would then flag up any enemies that it encountered."

Shepard looks stunned at the prospect, "That is brilliant, how did you come up with that?" Sorrow and pain flash across his eyes before he schools his emotions again, in a sorrowful tone of voice he says, "I can't count how many lives could have been saved if we simply knew what was around the next corner." Shepard winces and silently agrees thinking back to Eden Prime, if they had known those drones were there in advance Jenkins might still be alive.

Shepard shakes her head and claps Mason on the arm, "Well I think we know what role you are going to take up, congratulations you just got promoted to R'n'D Officer."

Mason laughs out loud, "Is there even a position like that on a military ship Commander?" Shepard laughs back at him, "There is now, get to work… Actually I never did catch your rank?" Mason laughs at her and salutes her, "Captain Mason Holmes of the 2nd Brigade of the Special Air Service, at you service ma'am."

Shepard salutes back and locks eyes with him for a few seconds before both of them burst out laughing she claps him on the arm, "Ok in all seriousness you should get to work and I should go, it was nice talking to you Captain Holmes."

Mason smiles "You too Commander Shepard."

With that the Commander goes back to her rounds of talking to the crew with a smile on her face and Mason get back to work. 


End file.
